Nothing Without You
by kmaaser1207
Summary: When one becomes famous you can loose sight of what is really important. But eventually you realize something...


Nothing without you

Inspired by Simple Plan "Loser of the year" song. Not a songfic. One shot!

Butch Takashima was sitting on his big oversized bed with pictures spread out all over the comforter of one person in particular. Kaoru Matsubara, the girl that he had shared something special with for years. There were pictures of her blowing him a kiss, her modeling for him in some lingerie, him and her on the beach together, him playing guitar for her, Kaoru and Butch kissing, Kaoru wearing Butch's 'lucky' jacket, and many more. Each picture meant something special to him. He didn't know if any of these pictures would mean anything to Kaoru anymore. He sat there wondering if Kaoru even had some of the pictures or if she burned them when they broke up.

Something in their relationship went wrong. Maybe it was the fact that he was a rock star in a band with his brothers or maybe the fact that Kaoru was a national wrestling superstar with a small modeling job on the side for sports companies like Nike.

Butch hated the day they broke up. He had a big concert that night in California with the biggest crowd they would ever have so far. They were on a conversation over Skype and Kaoru was apologizing about how she couldn't come to his next few concerts. Butch understood, because he couldn't always come to her photo shoots or wrestling matches. He smiled back into the web cam and blew a kiss to her and promised to come visit soon. Before he signed off Kaoru revealed how she really felt. She felt bad for breaking it off at a bad time. She had confessed to him that all his travel was hard on their relationship and they never spent time with each other and that it might be better to be with someone that was more use to their schedule.

She hated coming home to an empty house or seeing a mess from a party the boys had had the night before. She never liked the gossip about how Butch might have feelings for someone else even though they both knew it was all lies; she still didn't like it. Butch hated coming back to an empty hotel room every night and not being able to see Kaoru's face, hear her voice, or feel her touch.

In a sense they both knew that this day was coming as soon as Kaoru's wrestling career took off and soon after Butch and his brother's band started to become very popular. They both started to take off in different directions, seeing less and less of each other until they hardly ever even talked together.

That night Butch sang and played his hardest at his concert out of sadness, anger, and a broken heart. His brothers noticed this and tried to get him to spill to why he was out shining them but he wouldn't tell. That night after the concert instead of going to a fabulous party where there would surely be extremely famous people, Butch went back to his hotel room.

He went into the room and started on a rampage. He threw lamps on the ground and punched a hole in the wall. He broke down and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair and began to cry. Nothing ever made him want to cry. He went on the balcony to get some air. His room overlooked a beach and the ocean. It was dark out and he saw the moon reflecting off the water, which reminded him of the time Kaoru and him went to the beach and watched the sunset. He remembered them sitting there until it got dark. He then heard the screams of fans that had somehow noticed him.

He had cooled off enough to call the front desk and ask for another room, which they gave him without question. He didn't care if he had to pay for all the damage that he did the room; he just needed to be in a different room. To him it already had a touch of Kaoru even if she wasn't physically there.

He reached his new room and took he suitcase and opened it and took out a manila envelope, which he carried around with him everywhere. He opened it up and took out a handful of pictures and started remembering each memory. Pretty soon he had every picture out and just stared at them with a saddened look in his face. He then decided to watch some TV to get his mind off her so he went to the west side of the room where the TV was and turned it on.

As he expected, the wild after party of his concert, had made the news. It was being rated as one of the hottest parties in quite some time. He could care less. It also appeared that his band had moved up to #2 spot in America and still remained #1 in Japan. Also mentioned was how they were now in the top 10 for being one of the richest bands in a year. This also meant nothing to him because now he had no one to blow all his money on.

He turned off the TV being sick of hearing things about him and his band. He then packed up all the pictures and placed the envelope back in his suitcase and lay down on his bed. He then ran threw all the memories of Kaoru and him again and again until he eventually fell asleep to one thought, _I'm nothing if I don't have you…_

The next morning he woke up to a pounding on his door. He didn't have a hangover so he had no problem making it to his door. When he opened it he saw his hung over brothers with luggage in hand. They told him it was time to move onto their next location.

Butch got his luggage and went with his brothers to the airport. He looked and saw their next flight was to Paris.

"French girls…" Brick said imaging a fine French maid.

He rolled my eyes at this and walked into the terminal with them. Now they had to wait for their jet to arrive.

Fans came and tried to get to them but none passed their bodyguards.

He kept thinking to himself, _this is my dream. My brothers and I have always wanted to be in a band together and share the dream. Why do I feel like something is missing?_

He then walked out and back to the front desk.

Kaoru Matsubara was in her warm up room getting ready for her next match. This was Nationals. This would determine if she was the best of the best.

She was getting pumped and then before she knew it, it was time for the first round. She stepped out onto the mat and heard her named being cheered or heard boos. She took off her jacket and showed off her body. She seemed to look like just any other girl. Not much muscle, but she was stronger than she looked. She had figured out how to get stronger without packing on so much muscle that it looked like she was trying to be a body builder or something.

She then turned and started at her competition, a girl who was bigger than her. She looked part body builder. Kaoru wasn't nervous but she felt like something was missing from her usual matches. She didn't feel 100% confident as usual. She didn't know what was missing and shrugged it off.

She went into the match and ended up letting her opponent gain 3 points and then another 2 points. She was trying as hard as she could but it was doing her no good.

She didn't know what was going on. She knew inside that she was stronger. She had to gain some points and then she did. She gained 3 points. Her opponent then gained 3 also. Her opponent was winning and only needed 5 more points while she needed 8.

Her opponent was about to pin her down and she thought it was over.

"Kick her ass Kaoru!" someone from the crowd yelled.

That voice… it seemed to be apart of her. It fueled her once before and was now fueling her energy and confidence back into her. She then forced her opponent into a near fall/pin. She gained 3 points for her near pin and 2 more for her reversal. She only needed 3 more points. She easily then gained her 3 more points and won.

"Your new champ, Kaoru Matsubara!" the announcer yelled into his mike. Her opponent swore and went back into the changing room.

Kaoru took her few minutes of glory in and then felt nothing. She scanned the crowd to see one person in particular and instantly she felt like she was on top of the world.

(Outside the stadium)

Kaoru had changed into some sweat pants and sweatshirt. She went outside towards her limo but was looking for someone who she knew would be there.

"Miss me much?" the voice said from behind her.

Without a word she turned around and ran into their arms.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Paris?"

"Still keep track of my schedule? And no, I'm done now, to stay here with you," he smiled and gave her a much needed kiss.

"I realized when you broke up with me that the reason was mainly me. I was starting to get caught up in my fame. When you broke up with me, you snapped me back into reality. I then knew I had a choice to make. It was easy because I realized _I'm nothing without you._ I'd give up anything just to be by your side." He explained.

Her emerald eyes were shining and a tear ran down her face. She then kissed Butch passionately for about a minute before speaking, "No I made a mistake, _I'm_ nothing without _you_."

What did you think? I listened to "Loser of the year" 14 times lol. I know the title is one of the lyrics but I thought it fit the story. First KaoruXButch one shot :) it's late now (3 am) so I should go to sleep so yeah… oh yeah I didn't know how a wrestling match went so yeah I looked a little up and made some up… hope you liked it.


End file.
